The Lost Birchwood Special: Valiant of My Heart
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bernice decided to take walk but she ends up in another world and finding someone who she falls in love with and heals her heart but only for it to break again when the guy she loved and who loved her back was killed by a Toon and all so her leaving to go back home but when she does get home...she isn't coming back alone. [Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf.**

**This is just a 'The Lost Birchwood Special' **

**and this chapter will have a spoiler that will happen in Chapter 24 in 'The Lost Birchwood'**

* * *

><p>[Bernice's Pov]<p>

after what all that happen...and even after I got my heart broken by Wheezy...I just had to take a long walk and I took Sniffy with me...

and Sleazy even came with me, he was being such a good friend to me...though I told him he didn't have to come with me but he said he wanted to and to make sure I get back home safely...it was very sweet of him...

though when we took a walk we ended up in a world that wasn't well in the year I was from...

everyone was dress different like those people from Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie...

and all so I look over and saw that Sleazy was vanishing and he was saying he was being pulled back to Toontown and he told me he will go back to my families home and tell them what happen and like that he was gone...

I don't know what really happen that cause Sleazy to be pulled back to Toontown but it must of been something to do with this place...

I saw the place that Eddie goes to drink and see his girlfriend Dolores and so I headed inside and what I saw when I got in there made me a little shock...Eddie had aged a little more it would seem and he even had some gray hair and Dolores had some gray in her hair too and some winkles under her eyes too...

they look up from what they were doing and saw me and I couldn't help but look nervously down at my feet...

"Hello, I don't believe I seen you around here before...you look a little familiar..."Dolores said to me and I couldn't help but wonder if she met Big Sis before?

"No...I am new here...I am just well passing through...my name is Bernice..."I said as I went to take a seat at a table "do you have any juice?"I ask her and she nods her head before heading over to some glasses and getting me a glass of juice...

as I was waiting I heard someone come in and I was curious so I look behind me and I saw a boy who look to be a year older than me...

"Oh Bartholomew Sweetie how was the Toon case? Your Father Left early and came here..."Dolores said while glaring at Eddie who groans annoyance at Dolores Scolding him for some odd reason...

"it was fine Mom...it was just some Toon Wolf who was bothering some Toon Girl but I Manage to put a stop to it..."the guy who Dolores called Bartholomew said as he took a seat next to me at the same table I was at and he look at me and gave me a gentle and warm smile "Hello...I'm Bartholomew Valiant...Son of Edward Valiant and Dolores Valiant...hard to believe they finally had a kid huh? no less a Teenager who is taking Toon cases..."he said and he got a 'Hey' From both Eddie and Dolores, I guess it was because of the way he said how it was hard to believe they finally had a kid...I guess it's because they look more a little older now though they didn't seem that old really they still look the same just had a few winkles and little gray hair and other than that they look still the same...

"you can call me Bart by the way...so whats your name?"he asks me and I couldn't help but blush a little when I look at him...he was so handsome...he had the same color as Dolores's hair and his hair was a little curly on his front bangs and he had the most gorgeous bright blue eyes...I couldn't help but blush a little and I told myself in my head not to fall in love again after getting my heart broke again like with Wheezy...he seem to have notice I wasn't saying anything and seem to chuckle a little "you do have a name right?"he asks me teasingly and I glare up at him before looking away "Yes I do...it's Bernice..."I said to him and he couldn't help but chuckle at how I looked away and he must of found the face I was making funny and while he kept chuckling a little his Mom Dolores came over and gave me my drink and all so she handed Bart his drink too...

I ended up staying for a while and I didn't know how to get home...it was weeks as I became stuck here...all so I was getting a little close with Bart...he was so nice to me and plus he made me forget the heart break I been through back home...

all so at first as two months went by we only started as friends but then we became more...we started to flirt a little and we even well...kissed for the first time...

though Bart wasn't my first kiss and I had accidentally kissed one weasel by mistake when I was reaching inside the back of the Toon Patrol's car and I had my eyes closed as I yell out "Why Can't You Love Me Wheezy!"and I had kissed the lips of the one I thought was Wheezy...

but it turn out who I really kissed wasn't Wheezy cause when I open my eyes I was shocked to see it wasn't him who I kissed...

no...it wasn't him...but instead it was Smarty...I felt so embarrassed that I let go of him and I kept saying "I'm So Sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought I...oh man I am so Sorry Smarty! I'm Sorry! Please Forgive Me!"  
>[The Scene with Bernice kissing Smarty by mistake will be in The Lost Birchwood Chapter 24 after everyone comes back to the Birchwood house after going to the Beach at Arcadetown]<p>

it was during when we came back from Arcadetown's Beach...I so didn't know that Smarty was standing there instead of Wheezy...

I couldn't even face him at all and every time he tried to talk to me I kept ignoring him...I couldn't face him after what I did to him and he might hate me for doing it...I only meant to kiss Wheezy and instead...I let my first kiss be Smarty...Stupid! How could I not been more careful...

and now I am here...with Bart and we even became boyfriend and girlfriend for a while until he ask me something that nearly made me want to faint...

and if you are guessing that he ask me to marry him then you guess right...and you know what I said to him?

"Yes!"I scream in such happiness as I had jump up and started to hug him before kissing him on the lips...

I know I didn't really belong in this old style world that was in the movie but with Bart with me...I sure felt like I did...

and being only seventeen years old still and Bart being eighteen years old and I guess we were still a little young to get married but hey love works in strange ways...we got married a month later and it was some months later that we had are babies...

we had a son who we named Timothy Theodore Valiant...we gave him the middle name after his Uncle Teddy who's name was Theodore but went by Teddy...

we had two daughters too and yes they were born the same day cause all three of them were twins...

are first daughter we named Becky Bunny Valiant...

the youngest and are second daughter we named Bertie Honey Valiant...

I loved them so much...they were so adorable and they remind me of me and my siblings and the way things should of been...

with me with them when we were born...but if I had not been where I was then I wouldn't have had such great adventures and I wouldn't of met such great friends a long the way...

yes this wasn't home but it felt that way when I was with Bart and now my own babies...

though my world came crashing down when something happen a year later when I was now eighteen years old and that making my husband Bart now nineteen years old now...

and Timothy (who we are calling Tim as a cute nickname), Becky and Bertie now being 1 year old now I was cleaning the house when I got a knock on the door and I yell out in a cheerful voice "Coming!"I said as I giggle a little and I couldn't help but look at my wedding ring on my finger with a soft smile on my face before heading to the door and opening the door...

"Yes May I Help Yo-"I stop as I saw it was Eddie and Santino standing outside my door...

"Oh Hello Eddie, Mr. Santino what are you two doing here? is Bart with you?"I ask as I tried to look behind them but I couldn't see Bart my husband (Man that took some getting use too for a while...I still couldn't believe I got married at the age of seventeen...)

"Bernice...Bart isn't with us...he...well..."Eddie said to me and I felt a little confused and worried at the looks that he and Santino was giving me...it was the look that said bad news..."Eddie...What Happen to my Husband...?"I ask him as he sighs sadly and told me to go sit down because the news he has for me will not be a good one...

I took a seat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and Eddie my father-in-law took a seat at the head of the table and

Santino just stands but was standing next to Eddie...at first no one said a word and I couldn't help but feel that they were changing their mind about telling me why Bart wasn't home now...

"Eddie What is going on...why didn't Bart come home with you after that new Toon case you had to go on...?"I ask him and he look down at the floor and I saw some tears form into his eyes and I became even more worried and concern now...whatever happen it must be big if Eddie my own father-in-law was too scared to tell me...

I look to Santino and I gave him the most pleading look and begging for him to tell me what is happening...

Santino shakes his head as he looks from me to Eddie and seem to know that Eddie was unwilling to tell me what is happening so he told me himself and let me tell you this...I didn't like the answer that came out of his mouth.

"Bart was killed...he was killed by a Toon...we didn't get a good look at the guy but he had red eyes...he took off after what happen...I'm sorry Bernice...but your husband is dead...he was shot...I know this is hard to take in but you need to know this from us because you needed to hear it right a way after it happen about a hour ago...Eddie wanted to wait to tell you tomorrow but I told him it was best to tell you today...we had to stop at Dolores first before we came here..."Santino said to me and I couldn't help but feel my heart break again...and this time it wasn't from a guy who didn't love me back but it was of the death of the one I fallen in love with and who had healed my heart...and what is worse I knew from what Santino said by a Toon with red eyes...

Judge Doom...First he kills Teddy and now he kills my husband and I look over to Eddie and mouth out 'was it Judge Doom...?'

and Eddie mouth out to me 'Yes it was him...I don't know how but he came back...'

I couldn't help but feel a chill run down my back after learning my thought of Doom being the one who killed Bart being true...

after talking a little more with Eddie and Santino they thought it was best that they go and leave me be after learning my husband was killed...after they left and I had shut the door I couldn't help but break down where I was standing that was at the door and I went down to my knees and me hitting the door and crying out that I would never fall in love again...

I promise myself that if I was going to feel love it wouldn't be romance and I would only read and watch about it either in a book or tv...

after crying for a few more minutes I stood up and went to my one year old son and daughters room and saw them a sleep in their crib that they shared together...I hadn't the heart to give them different cribs...

I smiled a little at my babies they were all I had left of Bart...and he was the reason why I never bothered to head back home...

and on the chair was Sniffy...he was a little older now though he was still young too...

all I had left was Sniffy and my babies now...but I knew I couldn't stay here anymore now...

it was too dangerous now and I had to find a way to get back home...I went to the baby buggy that was big enough to hold three babies thank goodness...me and Bart had pick it out after Tim, Becky and Bertie were born...

I then started to grab the few baby clothes and place them in a bag and I went into the bathroom to change into the clothes I came here in...I wasn't going to need to wear the dress I was wearing to fit in where I am going...that is if I am able to get back there that is...

I came out of the bathroom wearing the black sweater and the baggy blue pants I had been wearing since I came here...

I went over to the crib and I first pick up Tim and place him in the baby buggy first in the middle and then I pick up Becky and put her in the left next to Tim and then I pick up Bertie and place her to the right next to Tim...

I was ready to go...well all most, I went over to Sniffy and pick him up and place him on my left shoulder...

"come on Sniffy...lets try to get back home...even if it might take us a long time...we been gone too long anyway and the family must be worried sick about us...and I guess I am no longer a Valiant now...and I don't think it would be wise for my babies to find out where they came from for their own safety...I will just say to my family I met this guy when I got lost when I took the wrong bus and to this place he lived at and we started to date and after a while we got married and had three babies and things didn't work out so we divorce and he got the house and I got the kids...it was better that way...and they shouldn't know his last name was Valiant..."I said

I took a deep breath as I push the baby buggy out of the door and headed down the street and as I was walking I notice some stuff change before my eyes and the next thing I knew it I was at the street that was where my house was at and I could see the house close by as I started to walk down the street more before I stop as I saw Smarty and all so Greasy who were talking and I couldn't help but feel like I should turn around and run after what happen between me and Smarty I would think he would be mad at me...

so I thought maybe I should head down to the park and wait until the Toon Patrol left and then I would come back...

though as I was turning around and was turning the baby buggy around with me and about to head to the park I heard Greasy say "Hey Boss Look! is that Bernice?!"Greasy's voice said and I look behind me and I saw Greasy pointing at me and I couldn't help but gasp as Smarty who was glaring at him and saying "I'm Not Falling For that again!"he said to Greasy though he said that it wasn't a joke and told him to look and he kept saying no but Greasy grab Smarty's face and turns his head my way...

and the look on Smarty's face was from mad to shock and to a look I couldn't really tell honestly...

though the next thing I knew which had me both surprise and confusion Smarty ran to me and hug me around my waist and said some stuff I didn't understand cause he was talking too fast and he nearly made me fall over but lucky I caught myself before I did so...

"Smarty...I am sorry I didn't come back but the place I was at...it was hard to tell when or how I would be able to come home...but things happen and I stop trying to find a way back...until now..."I said to him and Smarty let go of me and seem to go back to his normal self...

"So What kept ya?"Smarty asks me and then just as I was about to answer him but instead what did answer him was a cry that came out of the baby buggy and to which he jump a little as his eyes were wide while looking over to the baby buggy that he seem to just notice...

I couldn't help but giggle a little and I went over to the baby buggy and saw it was Becky who was crying she must of had a bad dream...poor little baby...I reach down and pick up Becky and held her close to me and Sniffy switch from my left shoulder to my right shoulder and was looking down at Becky who right now I was gently rocking in my arms..."there there Becky Mommy is here...don't cry...bad dream go bye bye now."I said to her as she seem to slowly stop crying and seem to calm down now...

I look over to Smarty who was right now very shocked and his mouth hit the ground...

I guess the first ones to tell my 'story of getting married and then divorce' would be to Smarty who would most likely tell the other Toon Patrol too...

and it would be a little hard to explain to my family...and I know I will hear a ear full of I shouldn't of been gone for a whole year...and had got married at the age of seventeen years old...

I look down at Becky in my arms her hair was dirty blonde hair just like her brother and sister...

and all three of them had amber eyes like me...and even though they didn't get their eye color from their dad...I still loved them and thought they were perfect and it didn't matter what eye color they get as long as they were healthy...

I look at Smarty and I smile gently "do you mind helping me with the baby buggy I will explain better inside..."I said to him and he grumbles a little before agreeing and started to push the baby buggy to the house while I still hold Becky in my arms...

I was afraid she would get another bad dream if I place her back into the baby buggy so I decided to carry her to the house and I step into the house I saw the rest of the Toon Patrol who were now looking at me...

"...I guess I got a lot of explaining to do huh?"I said as I smile nervously at the eyes that were mostly glaring at me with the looks that said 'where you been?!' yeah I was in big trouble...

and who knows how my family will react to me being back and with babies...oh yeah I really was in trouble...

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this Special isn't perfect but I Think it is a little okay...<strong>

**I thought Bernice finding herself in another world that was in the 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' World and meeting Bartholomew "Bart" Valiant and he help her broken heart...and they start to date and then get married but Bernice looses Bart when Judge Doom kills him...**

**and she leaves and tries to find a way back home and she suddenly finds herself back home and yes she will have a lot of explaining to do...**

**but she will tell them the story she is going with and wont tell them the truth about Bart...**

**maybe not until she is ready to tell the truth about what really happen...**

**anyway don't forget to read and review :D**


End file.
